Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-296965 and 58-22555 disclose an example of a conventional cosmetic device. The cosmetic device of Publication No. 2008-296965 includes a container, a pump, and a mesh body. The pump mixes a liquid foaming agent stored in the container with air. When the gas and liquid mixture passes through the mesh body, bubbles are generated and sent to a brush. A user can supply the bubbles discharged from the brush of the cosmetic device to a target site such as a skin.
The cosmetic device described in Publication No. 58-22555 includes a brush and a motor. The brush rotates on the basis of driving of a motor. In the cosmetic device, the user is able to clean a target site by bringing the brush into contact with the target site such as a skin.
By using a driving source such as a motor described in Publication No. 58-22555, it is possible to electrically drive a manual drive unit such as a pump described in Publication No. 2008-296965.